This project emphasizes epidemiologic investigations of infectious diseases of particular interest to the research program of the Rocky Mountain Laboratory. Current investigations include a study of Colorado tick fever in the Northwest, the etiologic relationship of various spotted fever-group serotypes to human illness, and improvement in laboratory methods for diagnosis of rickettsial infections, particularly Rocky Mountain spotted fever.